Suzie
by Blanky
Summary: In this story we are introduced to Suzie, the friendly ghost. She uses her powers to save people in danger and helps Casper get his own back on his uncles. Suzie is not my character, she belongs to elzathehedgehog.


My third fanfic for Casper. I own nothing except Miss Honey Bunny and Jenny. Suzie is elzathehedgehog's OC, and Spell belongs to toonsinmyroom. One shot!

Midnight had descended, and it was pitch black except for a small streetlamp on a sidestreet, which cast a pale, eerie glow. Nobody could be seen on the streets of Friendship Maine, except for a pleather clad figure of a woman. She had just finished work-she was a nurse, which meant she sometimes had to work night shifts. She was a couple of doors away from her own house and couldnt wait to finally get some sleep. Suddenly, her weary mind was interrupted by a clanging sound, coming from some garbage cans. She froze in terror. And just seconds later, 2 figures stepped out. They were big, burly men-and they didnt look friendly. They moved towards her. Only then did she open her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.  
"Easy, dollface, no one can hear you," one of the men sneered nastily. Before she could move the other guy lunged towards her and grabbed her.  
"Let me go!" she pleaded. But it was all in vain: nobody could hear her. Except for Suzie. She felt sorry for the woman and knew she had to help her, and fast. Cautiously she stepped out of the shadows and made her way over to them, a furious look on her face. But before she could even open her mouth to scream "Leave her alone!" The men shrieked in terror and made off into the darkness at full speed. Reeling from the shock of being attacked, the woman sighed with relief. Puzzled about who had scared them off but very grateful, she turned around to thank her saviour- nobody was there.

"Attention, swimmers. Somebody's moustache has fallen off into the water. Would everybody please calmly-" a panic ensured as hordes of people from all directions rushed to get out of the pool, "I said, calmly evacuate the pool."  
"I really don't get it," Betty was saying," Seriously, its a moustache, not a weapon." It was a hot and sunny day, and Betty and her best buddy Lauren were at the pool.  
"Yeah," agreed Lauren, "Fleshies can get so uptight, glad I'm not one anymore."  
"Me too. No need to worry about stuff like plastic surgery," said Betty, catching sight of a woman in a red bathing suit, "and implants," she finished, morphing her chest 3 times its size, and deflating it again by a few sizes.  
"Yeah, and we can be anything we like, anytime we want," said Lauren, morphing a mermaid's tail.  
"It was really nice of you to take me to the pool today, Lauren," Betty said happily.  
"Its the least i could do to get you away from your busy afterlife, what with your scare-home, yoga classes and book club- you really take on too much."  
"You know me, I'll work hard until barnacles grown on my tongue," Betty grinned, while Lauren gave her a weirdified look, "but its nice to get away once in a while, and this is great!"

It was around noon, and all the school kids were outside in the courtyard.  
"Sorry, Jenny, you can't join the club," Amber was saying to a girl with glasses, with a nasty grin on her face.  
"But Sandy said I could join you girls," Jenny protested. Nearby, Kat Harvey watched, disgusted. Amber was being her nasty self, putting people down whom she felt didn't match her definition of coolness. At the far end of the courtyard, Suzie saw it too, and she did not like it. She was reminded of her time at school, when there was a girl who behaved exactly the same way as Amber was behaving towards Jenny. They even looked alike. Suzie wondered whether or not Amber was her great grand daughter or something. Jenny had walked off into the building, sad. Suzie felt she had to do something, so she went up to them.  
"Excuse me, but may I ask why you were picking on that poor girl? What did she ever do to you?" Amber turned to face her- and let out a horrified scream, as did everybody else in the courtyard.  
"A GHOST!" everybody ran into the school. Only Kat remained. Just before Amber could run into the building, Suzie had thrown a garbage bin over her head. Outraged at having her clothes and hair messed up, she ran into the building.  
"Hey, what you just did was pretty cool," Kat said, a look of admiration on her face. "It was great to see somebody finally trash Amber."  
"Huh?" Suzie was astonished. "How come you are not scared of me?"  
"Well, I'm used to ghosts. I share a house with 4 ghosts, not to mention my dad is a ghost psychiatrist."  
"You live with 4 ghosts? And your dad is a ghost psychiatrist? Now i definitely must meet him. I'm Suzie, by the way," she said, extending her hand.  
"Im Kat Harvey, its lovely to meet you," Kat shook her hand.  
"I'm not really a scaring ghost. I only scare to help those in trouble."  
"Then you are just like my friend, Casper the friendly ghost. He loves to help people and make friends," Kat said with a smile.  
"I'd love to meet him! So tell me all about yourself, Kat, im intrigued to get to know you," Suzie said enthusiastically.

"Well, this is it," Kat said once she and Suzie had gone inside Whipstaff. The ghostly trio where nowhere to be seen.  
"Wow, what an amazing house, and its so clean! I like it!" Suzie said excitedly, jumping up and down. Just then, Casper floated down.  
"Hi!I'm Casper!" he smiled at Suzie.  
"I'm Suzie!I've heard a lot about you Casper, you are so cute!"Suzie embraced Casper in a hug. He was the cutest little ghost she had seen. "Now, I hear your uncles giving you a hard time," she admitted. "How would you like to get your own back?"she winked at Casper deviously, and a wicked little smile flashed across Casper's face.

"There's gonna be some scarin' tonite, boys," Stretch, the leader of the pack announced, with his trademark grin. The trio were back.  
"Hey bulbhead, where's dinner?"Fatso called out. Silence.  
"Say, where's the Bulbhead?" Stinkie wondered.  
"He's probably hiding out," Said Stretch as the trio floated into the kitchen, "But we'll find 'im-WOAH!"  
Upon entering the kitchen, the trio got a shock: all the chairs, sofas and and other furniture had all been piled on top of each other on the table in a mountain, which reached the ceiling.  
"Oh, very funny, Shortsheet, now get down here!" Stretch yelled annoyed. Just then, as if by some invisible force, the 3 ghosts were picked up into the air and thrown across the kitchen, where they hit the wall and landed in a heap on the floor.  
"Alright!Thats no funny anymore, Bulbhead!" Stretch cried infuriated. Suddenly, train tracks began showering on their heads, followed by more toys, books, and pots and pans. The poor trio were dazed.  
Before they realised what was going on, a Stretch clone appeared and grabbed Fatso's face, giving him a great big kiss on the lips. Then the Stretch clone cackled Stretch's trademark cackle and disappeared. Fatso came to his senses.  
"You freak, Stretch!" **WHACK** "What the hell was that for?"  
"What the hell's wrong with ya?" Stretch was outraged at being hit, and tried to hit back with his hand which had morphed into a hammer. He was unable to do so, as something seemed to hold him back, and the next thing he knew, a pair of arms were coming out of his sides in place of his own, which clapped their hands, and it looked as if he were clapping his own hands. Then, the hands went up to his head and started smacking him and punching him. Stretch was too angry to do or say anything.  
Fatso and Stinkie stared at him, puzzled.  
"Hey, why ya hittin yourself Stretch?" Stinkie asked, confused. Stretch suddenly lost it.  
"It aint me, Nincompoops!" he yelled in rage. "Who is doing all this? I give ya to the count of 3 to come out!One, two..."  
SPLOOSH!  
A huge tidal wave suddenly appeared and splashed the trio from head to toe. Then they heard giggling: girlish giggling.  
"You forgot to say 3!" Suzie, Casper, Kat and Doc Harvey all came out, laughing. Kat thought she was gonna die of laughter. The trio looked absolutely rediculous.  
"Who are you?" Stretch demanded angrilly.  
"I'm Suzie, its great to finally meet the famous ghostly trio!"  
"What was all that for?" said poor Fatso, looking sad.  
"Just having a little bit of fun, like you do with Casper!" Suzie chuckled. The trio stared at her for a while, than Stinkie said,  
"Ya know, that was a pretty neat impression ya did of Stretch there," Stinkie grinned.  
"Yeah, it was ok..."Stretch admitted, even though he wanted to kill Stinkie, "You are not so bad Suzie, welcome to the team!" Suzie beamed at them. These ghosts and fleshies were alright. Casper prepared a party for them all and they were all about to sit down.  
"Yoo-hoo!" A shrill voice rang out, then two hands covered Stretch's eyes. It was miss Honey Bunny.  
"We're back from our trek in Africa!" Spell appeared too, putting a tribal mask on Fatso's head.  
"Girls, meet Suzie, the friendly ghost!" Casper introduced them.  
"Hello! You are so pretty and cute!"  
"Welcome to the club, Sista!" Spell and miss Honey Bunny wrapped Suzie in an embrace. After all the comotion, everybody sat down to dinner. Spell and miss Honey Bunny told them all about their treking adventures.  
"And, we got gifts for you guys!" Spell announced, and everyone went to have a look excitedly. Stretch found a stick with a skull on the top of it, a strange little skull with an elongated upper lip and buck teeth.  
"Hey, whats dis?" said Stretch.  
"That was given to us by a witch doctor, its a magic stick!" Spell explained.  
"Great, we can have some fun with dat!" Stinkie grinned. Stretch waved it around  
"Careful guys," Betty warned, "Don't..." She got no further, because suddenly there was a cloud of smoke, Stretch disappeared and in his place was...a little green frog. Oh no! thought Betty. She picked him up and held him in the palm of her hand, a sad expression on her face.  
"Oh my poor Stretchy..."  
"You could change him back," Suzie advised, "But why hurry?" she grinned mischievously.  
"You're right! And Stretch, you are so cute as a frog!" Betty giggled cutely.  
"He sure is!" Spell agreed. Everybody laughed.


End file.
